Tastefully Mine
by Smitten4Edward
Summary: Story of Bella and Edward. All Human. Rated M for a reason. Bella and Edward meet, it's electric but will Bella let go of her past and embrace the future she could have with Edward or will she break his heart and hers in the process?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own these characters, I am not really following the book. Edward and Bella are in the mind of Stephenie and I am simply changing them a bit. Edward and Bella Story. ALL HUMAN.**_

_**I normally dislike the human stories of Edward and Bella but after a particularly delicious dream a few nights ago, I have developed a craving to write a story for the two of them. No vampires**__**. **_  
**  
**_**Feel free to review and tell me how I am doing or what you would like to see. ;)**_**  
******

Tastefully Mine

Oh my God, where is it?

I'm so dead if I can't find it.

I frantically searched the lines of documents for any sign of my drafts.

Nothing.

What am I going to do?

I've worked on this book for months and just my luck on the day it's due, I go to send it and it's gone.

I tried not to cry.

I was so screwed.

My panic was interrupted by the shrill sound of my phone ringing.

I jumped, surprised at it's sound.

Taking a moment to control my voice I picked up the receiver.

"Hello"? I asked gingerly.

"Bella, baby! Where are my drafts sweet stuff?"

Oh great, just what I needed. My stupid publisher.

"Um, Emmett", I began.

"There is a problem".

The phone went silent.

I took a deep breath and proceeded to explain how my computer has mysteriously eaten months of work and that it was missing.

"Can I have some extra time, I have my notes, I'm sure I can get something together by in a couple of weeks"?

I knew he would say no, I knew we were on a time line but I was still hoping.

"Bella, you know I can't, but I've got a friend that might be able to help, he is a computer whiz, if he can't find it we will go from there. His name is Edward, here is the number".

I grabbed a pen from my desk and jotted down the digits. "Give him a call, meet him today and call me when he finds it". "Thanks Emmett, I owe you one". I hung up the phone, throwing up a quick plea, please let him find my stuff.

I grabbed the paper from my desk with the numbers and slumped down in my chair with the phone.

I quickly dialed the numbers, throwing up another plea that he could find my lost book. I used the sounds of the ringing to calm my nerves. My stomach was in knots.

"Hello"?

"Um, Hello, Edward? My name is Bella, Bella Swan. I got your number from Emmett. I am having some computer problems and and I've lost a very important document. Please tell me you can help me."

I could have jumped for sheer joy when he said he could meet me this morning.

I rattled off my address and hung up feeling a slight flicker of hope.

I looked up at the clock, 9:15, crap, my deliveries.

This was not my day.

I grabbed the phone again.

"Hey, Jake, I need you to handle deliveries this morning. I'm not sure when I will be in, my stupid computer lost my book and of course it's due today".

I could hear him laughing through the phone.

"It's not funny Jake" I replied.

"Bella", he said laughing.

"You have the worst luck of anyone I know". I scowled at him.

"Ok, Ok, Bells, I got it. Don't worry about it. I can unload some trucks without you."

"Fine Jake". I said "I'll be in later".

I would never admit it to him but I was glad he was around. I knew that my deliveries would be safe and put away when I got in and that was a huge relief to my raging nerves.

I paced my office staring at my computer, the root of all of my problems today.

"Stupid computer" I mumbled.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the screen and glanced down. I was still in my pajamas.

I rolled my eyes.

Nope, not my day at all, I thought as I padded quickly to my room.

I glanced at the clock again. I should have enough time for a quick shower.

Bzzzzz!! The sound of my doorbell rang through the house.

Freakin' great, I thought, quickly trying to dry the water from my body.

I grabbed my robe and threw it around my body running for the door.

I jerked it open.

Whoa.

Time stopped for a second.

There stood a god, an Adonis standing before me.

My eyes raked over him from his tousled brown hair to his broad shoulders down to his feet. He was gorgeous.

"Bella?" He asked questioning me.

"I'm Edward, here to check out your computer".

"Oh uh, yea" I stuttered bringing me back down to earth.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get here so soon".

"Obviously" he replied looking at my robe. He looked up and gave me a crooked smile.

Oh, I could melt.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. I said. Of course you can".

I turned quickly and pointed towards my office. It's in there, I said walking towards the open door. My foot caught on the rug beneath me and I stumbled forward. I felt a strong arm reach out and grab me.

"You OK?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine". I said smiling.

"If you knew me you would know I'm always doing stuff like that".

He chuckled and pulled his hands through his hair.

Soooo, gorgeous. I thought to myself.

"Anyway, like I was saying. The computer is in here".

I passed through the door and pointed towards laptop on my desk.

"I'm going to go and get ready, let me know if you need anything" I said.

"I'm good, he replied.

"What am I looking for?"

I laughed. "I should probably tell you that".

I opened my notes and pointed towards the document name. "It's my first cookbook and it's due today". I explained.

"Cookbook" he said chuckling. "I love to eat".

I smiled, "You should come down and check out my restaurant then. It's The Carolina down on 2nd street."

"You own The Carolina"? He asked.

"Something like that", I replied.

"My dad actually owns the place but I run it and I'm the chef as well."

"That is pretty awesome, he said. I've heard of the place but I've never been. I'll have to check it out."

I hoped he would.

He looked down to my computer and flipped it open "Now lets get this book". I smiled again and quietly padded out of the room hoping that he could find my work.

**Edward POV**

Long dark brown hair, large chocolate eyes, and her slim figure. I would have to thank Emmett for giving her my number later.

I thought back to the sight of her disheveled appearance.

I was shocked to see the door open and have someone sobeautiful standing there clad in what appeared to be only a robe, her dark hair soaking and hanging in an array of twist and curls.

I chuckled to myself as I opened the recycle bin and found the document she was looking for.

I was a bit disappointed it wasn't something more extensive.

I could have done this from the phone but I would not have met this beauty so all was well.

I pulled a disc from my pack and saved the file to it.

"Bella'? I called out.

"I found it and saved it on a disc for you".

I heard her squeal from another room. I laughed when she bounded around the corner and threw her arms around my neck. I turned my face to her and breathed in her scent. The smell of strawberries and cream invaded my senses.

"Thank you" she exclaimed pulling back and looking in my face.

I felt my breath catch in my chest. We stood staring at each other for what must have been only a couple of seconds but it felt like hours. I wondered if she felt the electricity between us that I felt running through my body.

She pulled back abruptly.

"Sorry about that" she said nervously. "I'm just so happy you found my work, hold on just one second if you don't mind".

She sat down at the computer and typed for a few moments before getting up again.

"Sorry, I wanted to go ahead and get that to Emmett before it left again".

I laughed still standing where she had left me.

I wasn't sure if I could move.

She smiled at me again brightly.

"I truly can't thank you enough, you are a life saver".

I was just about to tell her it was nothing she could not have done herself when she continued.

"Come to the restaurant tonight. My treat, we close at 10. So if you come around 10:30 I will cook you a special meal to thank you. Unless that is to late of course."

"No, not at all. I replied probably more quickly than I should have.

"I'll be there." I would be there anytime. I had to get to know more about this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_**_Feel free to review and tell me how I am doing or what you would like to see. ;)__  
_**

**_Just so you know, there is some language in this story as well as lemons. Read at your own risk. _  
**

**Bella POV**

I had to focus, I was already running late and thanks to that gorgeous hunk of man that came to my rescue, one crisis was averted and that left me able to concentrate on the rest of my day.

My thoughts wandered to the crooked smile that greeted me earlier and my heart melted. Edward.....I realized that I did not know his last name. Oh well, I would have to ask him when he showed up tonight or should I say, if he showed up tonight.

I really hoped he would. I wanted to get to know him, who was I kidding, I wanted way more than that. I had to get to work. Focus Bella, Focus. I grabbed by purse and hurried out to my car.

I pulled in my spot and hurried inside. The smell of salmon invaded my nose.

Jake? I called hurrying to my office to grab my jacket so that I could get started. I pulled my arms through the crisp white sleeves and fastened the buttons.

"Hey Bells" Jake said poking his head in my office.

I pulled back my hair into a quick bun and took a deep breath. "Where are we?"

"Well Bells, we got the salmon cleaned and prepped for tonight as well as most of the veg." "Good", I said breathing a sigh of relief. "I can always count on you Jake." I smiled brightly and slapped his arm. "Now lets get out there".

Focus, Focus, Focus Bella. Stop thinking about tonight.

Stop imagining Edward sitting in my restaurant.

Stop imagining his beautiful lips tasting your food.

Stop imagining his beautiful lips tasting your lips.

Oh, that is NOT helping any. I could practically imagine his lips on mine.

I'll bet he would taste good.

My mind wandered again.

Focus! Freakin' Focus Bella!!! I had to get through this service. Thankfully Jake was there. He seemed to know that I was......off tonight and took over to compensate for me.

I looked up at the clock, 8:30. Another hour and a half and I could see him. My mind wandered again. I could see him pressed up against the freezer. My hands moving wildly through his hair, his lips on mine.

I groaned inwardly.

Why was I having such a hard time keeping my mind on my work? This was my place. The place I belonged. Cooking and food was my life, my forte. Come on Bella, get it together. I took a deep breath and stilled my mind. Ok, I can do this, just another hour of service.

"Man, Bells. You sucked tonight." Jake said laughing at me.

I normally would have hit him but even I could admit that he was totally correct.

"Sorry, Jake, it's a good thing I have a great sous like you or I was be completely screwed." I playfully swatted at his arm.

I glanced up at the clock behind him, 10:05. My nerves bundled in my chest. Soon I would see if Edward was going to show up or not.

"Hello?"

"Earth to Bella"....Jake's voice caught my attention.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh yes, Jake. I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind and I'm expecting a visitor tonight on top of all of that".

"Thanks for all your help tonight". I added. "You have been a lifesaver."

He smiled and took off his jacket.

"Are you out of here?"

"Yea, Bells. I'm out. Kitchens clean and I'm going to make the last rounds. I"ll make sure everyone gets out."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I smiled warmly and turned back to my office.

I took off my jacket and slumped down in my chair. It had been a long night, my thoughts wandered again, would he show up?

"Hey Bells, your visitor is here." Jake yelled as he headed out the door.

Oh my goodness, I can't believe he actually showed up. I was practically giddy. I turned the corner into the dining room. There he stood holding a small bouquet of orange gerber daisies. He was still just as gorgeous as this morning, my eyes raked over him again. Drinking in his brilliant green eyes. He had beautiful shoulders, I wanted to throw my arms around them and press my lips to his soft pink lips.

He smiled his crooked, heart melting smile and held out the bouquet to me.

"I brought these for you" He said.

I smiled, surely he wouldn't bring flowers for just anyone.

"Thank you", I breathed.

"They are lovely".

"Want a tour of the place"? I asked, my nerves barely hidden in my shaking voice.

He chuckled.

"Yes, I believe I would." he answered and I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Get it under control Bella, he is here that should say something. Yea it means he is hungry the cynic in me replied. I pushed my waring thoughts down in my mind and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go then, I'll start with the kitchen first".

**Edward Point of View**

She is holding my hand.

I looked down the the small pale white hand grasping my own. I longed to lace my fingers through hers and claim her as my own.

Honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me. Thoughts of this woman had filled my mind since the moment I left. I barely got through my afternoon job because I couldn't concentrate. I had never felt this before, a complete and utter attraction. This was unfamiliar territory.

"This is the kitchen" she said interrupting my thoughts.

She took me to each station explaining what it was and what they did there but I really wasn't paying attention, I was trying but it was failing miserably. Instead I focused totally on her. The light in her face as she spoke of something she obviously loved. The hint of smile that touched her lips. Her lips, oh they were beautiful, soft and full with a slight tint of natural red.

Beautiful did not seem like a strong enough word to describe her. I longed to brush the fallen tendrils of wavy brown curls from around her face.

I felt my hand rising to her face.

She stopped talking abruptly when I took a curl and curved in around her ear. So beautiful. She turned to me, her dark chocolate eyes wide with surprise.

I grazed my fingers along the side of her cheek. I felt her jaw swell as she took a quick breath. My eyes dropped to her trembling lips. I knew I should stop.

STOP EDWARD, STOP. TOO SOON, the voice inside of my head screamed. I pushed it aside and leaned down to brush my lips against her. So, soft and sweet. I could get lost in them forever. I fought the urge to deepen the kiss and pulled back. She didn't look upset, she looked....happy. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've been wanting to do that since I met you this morning" I said softly.

She smiled and nodded "So have I" she replied.

My insides were churning, my body felt alive and full of desire for this amazing woman. I took her face in my hands and looked deep in her eyes. I could see desire hiding in their depths. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers once more. Her mouth molded around mine and the sweet kiss from before was forgotten.

Her body pressed against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her face closer to mine.

Her mouth opened slightly as she traced my lips with her tongue. I groaned in her mouth. Desire for her raged through my body. I pulled her close to me and held her body at my hips. I knew that she could feel my swelling desire for her but I did not care.

Her hands wrapped in my hair and pulled roughly. I growled loudly and pulled back. Her eyes were dark with desire, I grasped her body and wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her against the wall next to us.

I tugged at the bottom of her shirt and jerked it over her head.

Her hands were frantically pulled at the buttons of my shirt, in frustration she yanked it open sending buttons flying around the kitchen.

I groaned again pressing my mouth to hers, our tongues fought for dominance. I had to have her, there was no going back now.

I forced myself to pull back from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly.

She responded by ripping off my belt and throwing it to the floor. She snapped the button of my pants and pushed them roughly towards the ground.

"I'm sure" she replied pulled my boxers down letting my hard erection spring out.

She stepped back struggling to pull down her pants. I hooked my finger around the side of her white lace panties and pulled hard. The sound of tearing fabric filled the air.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped as I grabbed her wrapping her legs around my waist and pushing her roughly onto the wall.

I slammed into her and everything went black, my body was on fire.

"Bella!" I grunted.

"You are so tight."

Desire flashed through me as her hands roamed my back leaving a trail of electric current. The sounds of her moans and screams invaded my ears, willing me to take her more, harder and deeper.

"More, Edward!" she screamed.

"Harder".

I slammed her against the wall pushing into her hot wetness with all of my strength.

Her nails scratched down my chest.

Her body clenched around mine and I felt her orgasm rage through her body. I slammed into her, pushed her roughly onto the wall.

I didn't stop.

I couldn't stop.

I was so close.

She was so tight, so warm, so.....so everything.

I pushed into her with reckless abandonment.

"Cum Bella, I want you to cum again" I groaned at her.

"Cum on my cock."

I gripped her waist against mine and pulled one arm free. I leaned her back against the wall and reached down to stroke her. My hand hit it's destination, I flicked her swollen clit with my thumb.

"Cum for me" I groaned again slamming into her.

"I'm so close!" I screamed flicking her clit again.

I felt her body tighten around me and I lost control filling her body with my release.

I held her close to me until my heart stopped pounded and our breathing became regular. I leaned down to her and brushed my lips against hers. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

She pulled on her clothes and looked around "I promised to feed you" she said in a tight awkward voice.

I fastened my belt and pulled on my shirt.

"You killed my shirt." I said letting it hang open since most of the buttons were scattered around the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that" she said with a tight smile.

What was wrong, I wondered.

"I'm going to go wash up and whip us up something to eat. You can use the bathroom over there if you want to wash up."

She pointed towards a door in the dining room.

I turned to look and when I turned back she was gone.

**Bella Point of View  
**

What have I done?

I was mortified.

I just slept with someone I don't even know.

Who was I kidding, that wasn't sleeping together, that wasn't making love, that was fucking.

I just fucked someone I barely knew.

Pretty damn good fucking if you ask me, I groaned and splashed my face with water.

I didn't even know his last name.

He was virtually a stranger.

A hot sexy stranger.

Stop it Bella, I said to myself. You just fucked a man you don't know and one you will probably never see again.

It was a mistake, you know better, you aren't that type of girl.

No!, my body screamed.

My rational prudish mind took over.

I could hear the condemnation of my past screaming in my head.

I was ashamed.

He was there too, my body tried to tell me but I didn't listen.

You told him to keep going like a whore, my conscious screamed.

I can't believe I did that.

I just became the kind of woman I hate.

I heard the door open.  
There he was, a few feet away from me.

He came over to me and took my face in his hands.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Are you ok?"

Tears sprang to my eyes flooding them with tears.

WHORE! My mind screamed.

Tears flowed down my face.

"I've never done anything like that before". I choked out.

He rubbed his thumbs around my cheeks pushing the tears away.

"I think you need to leave." I said whimpering.

"What?" he asked. "I don't want to leave".

I took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

"Edward, you need to go, get out now."

His eyes met mine, eyes filled with confusion and my vision blurred from an onslaught of tears.

"Get out" I said more forcefully, pushing him towards the door.

I turned and ran to my office, slamming the door behind me leaving him standing there. I slumped to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

He was right, James was right. I am a fucking whore and no matter how hard I tried I could never escape his words.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Feel free to review and send me any suggestions on where you might like to see this story go. **_

**Edward Point of View**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Slam!!!

Stupid alarm clock. Ugh.

Is it morning already? I groaned and rolled over throwing the covers over my head.

It feels like I just went to bed. I tossed the covers back and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30 a.m. Ugh. No wonder I'm so tired. It took me forever to go to sleep last night.

Last night...........

Bella.

My thoughts were filled with our animalistic loss of control. Her screams and moans, the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

I had never experienced anything like I did when I was with her. It wasn't just the sex. I was drawn to her like a magnet and in our time together I felt complete, a part of me that I had no idea was missing clicked into place.

It was her, she was the missing part.

I wanted to be happy. I wanted to rejoice for my great discovery but I could not.

I didn't know why she pushed me away but I don't think I will ever forget the look on her face. Her eyes that had shown her passion and desire twisted into a look of pain and regret.

I knew that I acted to quickly. I should have controlled myself more. I should not have given myself over to my lustful desires.

I hated that I hurt her.

I wasn't sure what I had done wrong or if her pain and regret was even with me.

I didn't know much actually, all I did know was that I wanted her. Not just in the physical sense, I wanted to know every part of her, every thought and if she was hurting I wanted to ease that pain.

I didn't want to be a mistake to her.

I couldn't be a mistake to her.

I wanted her to see that despite my hasty actions I felt a connection to her. A connection I couldn't walk away from.

I needed a plan.....

**Bella Point of View**

I sat on my front porch on watched the sun peek over the trees in front of my house filling the sky with shades of yellow, orange and pink.

A new day.

A fresh start.

Just what I needed.

He deserved better than me. I was broken and scarred, maybe not on the surface but I knew the disaster that lay beneath the surface.

If he really knew you, he would leave you anyway, you are simply beating him to the chase" a dark voice said in my head.

Tears welled in eyes causing them to burn.

I was so tired. I had not slept at all last night. Letting go of my heart and mind had only reminded me of my past and all of it's arrows stabbed my heart again.

I wanted to pretend like I had never met him. Simply go about my life as if he had never spoken my name, like I had never kissed his lips or given him myself.

That would be the easy thing to do. At least in my mind it was......

I knew my heart would not let me get away so easily. My heart was already mourning the loss of his potential love. However, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I was accustomed to pain.

It was for the best, I told myself.

I really was not what he needed.

If he had any clue who I really was underneath this facade I carry.........

I'm doing him a favor.

I'm doing myself a favor.

Watching him leave me would be more than I could bear. Hearing his voice when he found out my secrets, I do not think I could bear that pain.

I pulled myself up slowly.

That is what I was going to do. I was going to move on, like he never had an effect on me.

I rubbed my swollen burning eyes and took a deep breath and pushed my sadness into the pit of my stomach. I could feel it's dull ache there. .

I can do this. All I have to do is keep walking. One foot in front of the other....

Think of all the good things you have going on in your life.

I had a successful restaurant, that was nothing to shabby. I had a book that I was incredibly proud of coming out. I had my family whom I knew was always at my side through thick or thin. I had my friends who were everything to me.

On the surface I had a great life.

All I needed to do was act like I really thought I had a great life. I had to remember all the things that made it important.

That won't be hard to do...............Right??

I tried not to think about the dark voice in my head, my cynic.

I can do this. I wiped my tears away and stared in the mirror at the woman that looked back at me and wished that I were whole again.

_**Sorry this is kinda short. More to come soon. **_


End file.
